


Don't doubt yourself, darling

by allthingsteenwolf20



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Derek, F/M, Momma Hale - Freeform, Pack Mom, Sad Liam, Teen Wolf, sweet family vibes, vulnerable liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 19:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11585109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsteenwolf20/pseuds/allthingsteenwolf20
Summary: Liam's been staying at the loft with Y/N and Derek for a few weeks now and even though he's grown close to them and considers them more of his parents than his actual parents, he can't help but think they don't really want him because he's too much trouble but the couple reassure him that he's here to stay.





	Don't doubt yourself, darling

It had been 3 weeks since Liam had officially been staying at the Hale loft with Y/N and Derek. Y/N was the mother he had always wished for. She was attentive - making sure he got up for school, ate properly and kept his grades up, she was loving and caring - always there for him when he was anxious or scared ready to call him down, always laying beside him to reassure him everything was ok and always being sure to tuck him into bed, press a loving kiss to his forehead and tell him she loved him, taking care of him when he was sick or hurt, she would make him his favourite food to cheer him up and she was also his protector often watching over him especially during his training with Derek just in case things got out of hand and she needed to step in to calm him down. She was everything he could of hoped for but there was something in the back of his mind telling him this wasn't real and that they didn't really want him. 

Liam wasn't perfect he knew that but he found it hard to accept. He had IED which often caused him trouble with other people, his grades last semester ranged from b's to d's and he'd often isolate himself in his room with just his dark thoughts. But regardless of any of this, Y/N and Derek loved him as if he was her own doing everything they could to make sure he was happy with them. 

One day after an intense Lacrosse practice, Liam stormed into the loft and threw down his sports gear. His chest was heaving and he tried to calm himself down. His eyes began to shift from their usual gentle baby blue orbs to a fierce piercing amber as he clenched his fists tightly making his knuckles white. 

Y/N and Derek both heard a crash come from the hallway and went to see.  
"Kid?" Derek called.  
"Liam, baby? Is that you? Are you home from practice, sweetheart?" She called to him heading down the hallway to him. His eyes were amber, there was blood dripping from his clenched fists and his chest was heaving.  
"Kid?" Derek asked again this time slowly and carefully.  
"Liam, baby what's wrong?" Y/N asked approaching him slowly.  
"Honey, it's ok. It's ok, I'm here. I know you're upset but I'm here for you, tell momma what's wrong?" she asked softly as she began to approach him. She took his face into her hands and gently used her thumbs to stroke his cheek. She straight into his amber eyes speaking to him lovingly at all times.  
"I'm right here." She whispered to him placing a loving kiss to his forehead. 

"Liam, baby. It's ok, you're home now. You're safe, it's momma. Momma's right here." She reassured him and pressed another kiss to his forehead.  
"I'm here. Momma's here, sweetheart. Listen to the sound of my voice honey, ." She cooed softly as she lovingly stroked his cheek. Liam took a deep breath, tears escaped from eyes and his bottom lip began to wobble. Y/N saw and wrapped her arms around him gently running her fingers through his hair as she hushed.  
"Sssh, you're ok. It's ok sweetheart. I'm here, momma's here. What happened, baby? What's got you so upset, huh?" She asked. Liam shook his head against her.  
"Nothing. I feel better." He lied as he let go of her and headed straight to his room.  
"Sweetheart..." She called after him but Liam had already ran up the stairs and closed the door to his room. 

For the rest of the evening, Liam avoided them. Usually after coming home from school, he would head up to his room to freshen up and change into something more comfortable and then come back downstairs to spend time with them but today, Liam ignored them.  
"Something's very wrong." Y/N addressed looking over at Derek.  
"Maybe we should go talk to him? He's been up there for an hour now?" Derek nodded in agreement. The couple turned off the tv and headed up to Liam's room. They knocked on his door three times and waited for a response.  
Liam slowly moved to open the door and saw the couple before him. It was no secret he had been crying. His eyes were red and bloodshot and his cheeks were stained with tears.  
"What is it, pup? What's bothering you?." Derek asked the young beta. But Liam shook his head. Y/N took hold of his hand and lead him over to the bed where she sat down and pulled Liam onto her lap.  
"Baby, what's wrong?" Y/N asked him gently rocking him side to side as she ran her fingers thorough his hair. Liam nuzzled into her shoulder and sighed.  
"Everything." He sobbed sadly.  
"Why d'you think that, pup?". Derek asked sitting beside them.  
"I just keep thinking about how you guys are always here for me. I love you, you're the best parents I've ever had but but I'm such trouble that you'll get rid of me." He began to sob.  
"Hey hey hey, sssssh. Where on earth did you hear something silly like that, sweetheart?" Y/N asked him as she took a tissue from the box on his table and dried his tears and wiped his nose.  
"It...it always happen. Everyone who takes me in. They keep me for a while but but then they get rid of me. This time I don't wanna leave because I love you." Liam continued to sob.  
"Liam, honey look at me." Y/N asked him calm and collected. Liam did as he was told looking up at her with red teary eyes.  
"You're here to stay, forever and always sweetheart." She reassured him.  
"I am?" Liam asked slightly surprised.  
"Of course you are, pup. You're apart of our family. We're not giving up on you." Derek replied as he ruffled Liam's hair.  
"Derek's right, baby. We love you so much. We want you to stay with us forever." She told him gently stroking his cheek.  
"I don't want you to think no one wants you because that isn't true at all. We want you. Forever and always. I know you've been hurt in the past and we completely understand but don't shut us out. We're here for you. We don't care how much you need us. We'll always be there for you. You're ours. You're apart of our family and we love you, Liam." She reassured him pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

Hearing all this caused Liam to burst into more tears as he got up and wrapped his arms around Y/N's neck hugging her tightly as he laid his head on her shoulder still sobbing.  
"I love you." He sobbed against her.  
"We love you too, kiddo. We love you so so much. Don't ever doubt yourself like that ok?" Derek told him wrapping an arm around him as he pressed a kiss to the young beta's forehead.  
"You have a mom and dad who will love you forever no matter what. You're everything to us, understand" She reassured him rocking him in her arms as she pressed a kiss to his temple.  
"I love you, mom." Liam sobbed holding on to her.  
"I love you too, my baby. I love you so so much." She gushed. Derek smiled and wrapped an arm around his little family ruffling Liam's hair as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to his forehead too. Liam looked up at the older alpha and gave him a small smile. Derek wiped away Liam's tears and ruffled his hair lovingly. The poor kid needed them more than ever. 

Y/N sat for a while holding Liam in her arms as she continued to rock him and rub his back to soothe him eventually calming him down. The poor baby had officially cried himself to sleep on her. Y/N laid him down on the bed so he'd be more comfortable and laid down beside him idly playing with his hair as she occasionally pressed kisses to his forehead and cheek as he curled into her.  
"My baby." Y/N sighed watching over Liam as he slept knowing that the sweet young boy needed them now more than ever.  
"Poor kid." Derek sighed sadly sitting beside Liam on the other side of the bed as he ran his fingers through his hair as the young beta snuggled into Y/N sleeping soundly beside her as the couple watched over him sitting in silence together.


End file.
